fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HanasakiTsubomi997/Suite Pretty Cure♪ Review
Hi everyone! It's HanasakiTsubomi997 here, or more commonly known as "Kobayashi Tsubomi"! Recently, I have created a goal and now I'm aiming for the finish line. This goal is to watch every single episode of Pretty Cure there is! I've also decided to do a review of the seasons once I've finished watching them. Last time, I did a review of HeartCatch Pretty Cure!, and if you want to see the review, click here. Now, it's time for me to do the eighth season, Suite Pretty Cure♪! Alright, let's begin with the characters. In the first half of the show, there were two main characters: Hojo Hibiki and Minamino Kanade. I have to say, I loved both of these characters. They're childhood friends who are usually always arguing, and those fights really made me laugh out loud! Hibiki is probably my favourite character in the show. She's cheerful and really cool, and she's similar to both Nagisa and Saki. I liked Kanade too, don't get wrong. She's beautiful and graceful, and I'd probably act like Hibiki when she makes her famous cupcakes XD Somehow, I just don't see how people have just fallen in love with Ellen. I know she used to be such a cool villain, but still. I do like Ellen, I'm just not that crazy about her. Ako is adorable, and she's so mature. She's way younger than me, but she's much more cool and mature than me. Hummy, who is the main mascot, absolutely won my heart, and she's just so cute and funny! The Fairy Tones were really cute as well. As for the villains, they were hilarious! Trio the Minor was just so funny, and so was Mephisto, although he was one of the main villains. Noise, however, was just meh. Didn't like him much. The plot was pretty good. It was the usual girl becomes magical girl stuff, but it had a better story. The series's theme was music, and since I love music myself, this was a good season to watch. I loved the story, and it was so deep and meaningful. Let's move onto the art. I loved the art and everything. They just seemed so... realistic. Everything was well defined, it was just perfect for the musical theme. Every outfit was great, and the transformations were just beautiful. And so were the attacks. The music provided suited the transformations and attacks well (get it? Music? Suite''d? Well, my friend thought it was funny). Speaking of music, let's move onto that particular subject. It was absolutely beautiful, I mean, what has Toei been doing? They've been composing such wonderful music lately! The Melody of Happiness actually made me happy, while the Melody of Sorrow literally made me cry. No joke. The openings and endings were so cool and I loved dancing along to them, and the character songs were just gorgeous. Overall, this was an amazing season and I enjoyed watching. I can see why lots of people like this show, because it was absolutely well done! This is totally a Pretty Cure season, and I'm very impressed. Once again, Toei, you have brought us an incredible season! Stay tuned for Kobayashi Tsubomi's next Pretty Cure review, ''Smile Pretty Cure! Review! Category:Blog posts